Downward Angel
by crudedude
Summary: Hastur/Crowley Crowley falls.


You watch me die in my fit of rage. You watch my eyes look to the skies. You watch me die, amongst the embers.  
The fire rises across the sky, I know we are defeated. Great spikes and daggers rise into the air. The fire laps at their stems, as I fall into the pit. They watch, those wretched diseased hands, as I fall, and the great pit of darkness and fire envelopes around me.  
You watch in your looking glass, as I fall closer to you, into your grasp. The fallen angel, amongst the hell.  
I flex my wings, struggle to defend myself against the fast moving air, but I am helpless. The arrows pierced my wings long ago. I am lost, to those above, and must die, a martyr amongst rotting flesh, and fuming flames of your abode.  
Your eyes flash as you walk to see me. I fall into your bed of death. I land softly. Against my will, I am held down. You walk near, the only visible being in the room, lit behind by sharp flames of fire. But, I can forever see your glowing eyes of fire.  
My white robe is torn, grotesquely so. My black hair is mussed, as I struggle against the unseen forces holding me there. I close my eyes and relax for a brief moment, while I try to take control. But, you are still there, your eyes glowing as you move closer.  
I shiver and jump as you first touch me, unlacing the straps of my sandals. You delight in my fear. I lock eyes with you. Fear, mixed plainly on my face with another emotion--so tensely fixed to pain--pleasure.  
You slowly unwrap the sandals, touching every inch of delicate skin uncovered. Your long fingernails rake into my flesh. I cry out in pain, but there is no one who can hear me in the deepest pit of hell.  
I close my eyes again, trying desperately to ignore your touch. I had been warned this would happen. No good things would come of my affairs with the great angels, so close to god. God told me this, but I could not resist their affection, now I was in the deepest affection, of the most poisonous, foul creature to ever be.  
Hastur.  
After removing my sandal, you rip off the straps and tie them around my foot. I opened my eyes to see what you had done; more accustomed to the light I could see the rotting bodies only yards away from my deathbed, the stinking, rotting flesh, the acrid stench of burnt meat, the snarls of few still hanging on.  
I return my eyes to you, the less hideous and more appetizing sight. Taunt, tanned skin over toned muscles that could crush my bones, dark hair slicked back. Tall, dark, handsome. After a moment, I realized that you looked no different from a normal being, perhaps even human.  
Through your work, you noticed my close inspection of your body. You notice as my breath becomes ragged, and my balls heave between my legs. You notice the coating of sweat on my body, and know it is not just because of the heat.  
My arms, still held by unseen bonds. My legs held apart by my own sandal straps, could move slightly, a foot either direction, freely.  
You move up toward the head of the dark bed, and gaze on my face. You move to push a small hair out of my face, but I pull away. You produce a sound, a rancid laugh, and rip off a piece of my robe, exposing my chest, and begin to tie up my arms.  
I watch as my nipples harden, and you fashion a tight knot around my arms. You pull the knot taunt, and tie it to the headboard.  
Your long fingernail moves down my left arm, marking a dark path, but does not puncture my skin. Despite the heat, I shiver. You kneel on the bed beside me. I look into your dark eyes, and see your dark desire. I watch as you pull the remnants of my robe from my pale body. I shiver again as you run your finger along the underside of my cock.  
Terror grips me again, as I see the hard bulge in your pants, but your attention is on your hands, drawing an intricate design on my body. I gasp as your hands move to my nipples, first a gentle flick, then a pinch. You watch as I squirm beneath your hands, just as much as your light bondage allows me. I understand, why you tied me up now, for my invisible bonds, prevented any struggle.  
You enjoy seeing me struggle as you lean forward to lick my nipple. I gasp, try to pull away, but I am helpless, and slowly you watch me surrender. Your breathing tickles my skin, as you kiss my neck, my ear, my cheek. You hover above my lips, watching me debate with myself. I reason, I am already dead, there is no hope for me, no one can see me give in. Mid-debate, you move your lips on top of mine, and I surrender to your smooth lips, and invasive tongue.  
You move to straddle me; I feel your manhood pulsing against my stomach. You feel my reaction as I try to move away, but your grip on me is strong. Your hands grip my neck, one runs through my hair. I am helpless, as you move down my body with soft kisses that turn into teasing nibbles. My body, tense in its bonds, tries to turn against you, but you are too quick, and move down to my cock faster, grazing the soft curls of my belly.  
I gasp, and stop my movement, as you run your fingers around my thighs. I feel your fingernails as they graze my inner thighs, making me gasp, and breath harder. Your hands move closer to my head. Your breathing tickles my curls. Your teasing has brought me to near ecstasy. I gasp, and nearly orgasm as you first touch my balls. You move inward, around my asshole, careful not to touch the hole of pleasure that hid in those cheeks. Instead, you stayed clear of penetration, moving me closer to the edge with every movement. You move to go inside me now, feeling my walls you realize I am not the virgin sacrifice that you planned. Your fingers touch that inner gland, I moan loudly into the large room. Your hands slide out, slowly delicately, deliberately teasing my poor flesh.  
Now I am breathing hard, taking in as much of the humid air that I can take. You watch me with a terrible smirk on your face, as I gasp in pleasure. Your hand, pinches my scrot fast. I cry out, as I convulse in a painful, orgasm of pleasure, you created. My balls heave between my legs, as you begin to touch my cock, gently stroking it, furthering my orgasm. My moans of pleasure, heard by no other, are music to your ears.  
As one hand strokes my cock, your other moves inside me to that other pleasure gland. I gasp and moan as you keep me at the pleasure pinnacle, I have never reached before. You move your fingers to your mouth, and lick my precum from them. With that hand you undo your pants as you move down to lick my cock. I moan loudly as your tongue first touches me, and again and again as I feel another powerful orgasm building inside me.  
You move your head up and I can see your large manhood, longer and thicker than any other I have ever taken before. I gasp at its sight, you look up at me, to see the fear return to my eyes.  
You smile, the most devilish smile. The evil, malevolence, returned, and I found myself nearly orgasming at the thought. Then you move toward me, with that monstrous lubed rod. I gasp as you first touch me, and inch forward in my ass. You lean forward, putting your hands beside me; your head is level with mine, as you drive yourself inside me faster.  
You look into my eyes. I look deeply into yours. Connected, you lightly kiss me, before moving in farther. Your kiss turns hard as I engulf myself in you. I surrender, I let your use my body. Your hands move around my back, where my wings lay limply. I feel my orgasm building again, I gasp into your mouth as we continue to kiss. I breathe hard, trying to get closer to you. I find myself wanting to put my hands around you, as you ravage my body, like an animal.  
Like an animal, you exert a deep throaty cry into my mouth, as I feel your seed, deep inside me. I feel your hands scrapping my back, moving to my chest. Pain, forcing me into a deep convulsion of pleasure, mixed with pain. My gasps, my moans, so loud, I was sure those above could hear them. The ultimate orgasm, thrashed through me.  
You looked into my eyes, as you pulled out of me. I whispered with all the energy I had left, "I surrender."  
You smile your wicked smile, kiss my forehead, and move toward my bonds. First, you untie my hands, and watch as they coil around your magnificent body. Then you move to my feet, each angel foot, untied with ruff hands. I lay on the bed of death, and pull your hulking body toward me. You lay beside me, the great duke of darkness. I am yours.


End file.
